


The Conservation of Potter(y)

by anokaba



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art Conservator Draco Malfoy, Digital Art, H/D Career Fair 2017, M/M, Mystery, Pottery Maker Harry Potter, Romance, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2018-12-30 03:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anokaba/pseuds/anokaba
Summary: Harry and Draco meet again at a muggle museum and hit it off- but then the brunette disappears. When Draco gets a new project repairing the work of an unknown potter, his suspicion arises. After all, who else would use alightning boltas their signature? Now it's up to Draco to figure out when Potter is and get him back home!





	The Conservation of Potter(y)

**Author's Note:**

> For Prompt #[12](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1LiaSm8GWFLsDD8KUOZmlTSHmhIMyFZzdqYNfB-25Khk/edit).
> 
> I loved this prompt! My brain ran away with it and demanded a time travel mystery romance (which you can completely ignore if you want!)

 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for viewing! All comments are extremely welcome either here or on [Livejournal](https://hd-fan-fair.livejournal.com/134381.html).


End file.
